Those Chain Letters
by HPJNlife
Summary: We all hate chain letters and chain texts. Yet; we can't resist sending them on to our unsuspecting peers. A similar thing happened to our favourite, big headed, now teenage, boy genius. Rated T for use of the word crap. :P enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAIN LETTERS

We all hate chain letters and chain texts. Yet; we can't resist sending them on to our unsuspecting peers. A similar thing happened to our favourite, big headed, now teenage, boy genius.

"Pukin' Pluto!" cried Jimmy, he had gotten another chain text. "someone loves you. They will text you tonight at 7:00. If you don't send this to 10 people, you will lose their love."

"This is ridiculous! I know that one text message can't affect a person's love life! Psha...hmm. Well... I better not risk it."

He sent it to 10 people.

One of those people was Cindy Vortex. The cutie blonde from across the street.

Libby was over at Cindy's to get ready for a date with Sheen. Libby was being picky with her make up, so Cindy was on edge. Cindy's phone buzzed. "What now!" She looks at the caller ID. "Oh Jimmy!" she says softening her tone. She flips open her phone to look. "Someone loves you. They will text you tonight at 7:00. If you don't send this to 10 people, you will lose their love."

"What crap." said Cindy. Tossing her phone on the bed.

"What?" asked Libby, fiddling with her hair.

"These annoying little chain letters." She replied. Nodding her head towards he phone. "I hate them."

"What does this one say?"

"Someone that loves me will text me at 7 and if I don't send it to 10 people, i'll lose their love."

"You're right, crap." said Libby, "Hmm..."

"What?" asked Cindy trying a new hairstyle with Libby.

"Well, have you ever thought of using chain letters to your advantage?"

"Bobby pin." said Cindy. Libby handed her one. " I've never thought of that. Go on."

"Well, everyone knows you have the hotts for Jimmy..."

"HEY!...so..."

"So. The chain text says your true love will text you at 7..."

"I think I know where you're going..." said Cindy, intrigued as she pins Libby's bangs.

Libby replied, "Text Jimmy at exactly 7. See what happens..."

"OK I will." She twirled he ends of Libby's hair with her fingers to flip the ends. "Done!" she said triumphantly.

"I love it! Thanks girl! Gotta go meet Sheen at his house. Bye."

"Bye! Thanks!" she says as she looks at her phone.

REVIEW PLEASE!! 3


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Here you go!

Jimmy went over to Sheen's house to help set up for his date with Libby. He rang the doorbell.

"Hey Jim, why do you send me those stupid chain messages?" asked Sheen when he let him in the door. He laid a cloth on the table.

"Because I can."

"Whatever. The one you sent me today was really stupid and unnecessary. I don't have unlimited texting you know."

"I'm sorry, I just send them I don't think. I'm going to go get some silverware." Jimmy said leaving the dining room.

"Second drawer on the right of the fridge." he gestured.

While Sheen was laying down napkins. He thought about the text.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

"Ya" he said returning from the kitchen, with Purple Flurp and silverware in hand.

"You remember the text you sent me earlier?"

"No, I don't remember the text I sent you like 5 minutes ago."

"oh really? That's weird because I-"

Jimmy cut him off, "Yes, I remember the text. What about it?"

"Well it said the person who loves you will text you at 7 right?"

"True..." he says placing a fork next to the plate.

"Well..." Sheen said helping himself to Jimmy's Flurp, "you could text Cindy at exactly 7 because everyone knows you like her-"

"Hey!"

"It's true homez."

"Well, I guess so...That's not as bad of an idea as your ideas usually are..."

"Thanks...HEY!" Jimmy took the Flurp out of Sheen's hands.

Jimmy took a sip thoughtfully.

_What if I really am supposed to be with Cindy? I'm rather frightened and excited of what will happen tonight at 7..._

15 more reviews and I'll update!

THANKS!

HPJNlife


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVRYONE!

I know this is kind of a short chappie but it gets the point across. :)

BTW like it? Hate it? Review it...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 6:15.

Cindy was checking her email and thinking about what to say to Jimmy when she texts him at 7.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed.

She went downstairs to get a Benedryl. She got a glass of water and a pill. "ACHOO!" then she took her pill. She was getting hungry. Her parents were out that night so she made herself a sandwich and sat down at the TV.

"Ugh. Boring." She flipped through the channels.

It was 6:30

Titanic was on channel 9. "Ooh. I love this movie." She made herself comfortable.

"_YAWN! _Wow. I'm getting kinda sleepy. Must be the Benedryl."

"I love this part!"

"_Yawn"_

"Leo DiCaprio is so hot!"

"_Yawn!"_

It was 6:45

sniffles Cindy gets herself a tissue and wipes her eyes.

"Yawn!"

"I'm really tired. But I have to text Jimmy. Maybe if I just rest my head for a little while..."

She was fast asleep.

It was 6:58 p.m.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

meanwhile:

It was 6:58 p.m.

Jimmy was pacing about his room thinking of what would happen in 2 minutes.

What should he say?

Would she reply?

"Jimmy, dinner!"

"Coming mom!" Jimmy replied. He sat his phone on the bed and went downstairs.

HMM... What will happen next? I don't know. I haven't written it yet!

Review! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I'm really busy!!

Chappie 4

Sheen and Libby were sitting at their table talking about intellectual things (and Ultralord), about their day, their lives, and Ultralord.

Libby said,"This is so funny, Cindy got a chain text that said her true love would text her at 7, and I told her to text Jimmy at the same time the text said. I don't know if she'll do it though. She's kind of shy nowadays."

Sheen started talking with water in his mouth,

"I told Jimmy the same thing!" water trickled down his chin and to his shirt.

"That's weird, they'll text each other at the same time!"

"Ya!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy was downstairs eating when he heard the clock strike seven.

He heard the first ding. Didn't really think aobut it.

The second ding...he felt he had forgotten something.

Third ding.

"Mom, Dad, i'll be right back!"

Fourth.

He sprints up the stairs.

Fifth.

"No time to think of a witty statement!"

He opened his text messages and texted.

_Hi Cindy! How's it going?_

"good enough. Sending....Sending....Sending. SENT!"

Seventh ding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SOOO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in so long! With theater and homework n stuff, I haven't really thought much about it! Sorry about the rambling, I felt an apology was needed!

Meanwhile...

(Cindy's_ thoughts)_

_What the heck is that buzzing!?_

_Ugh it's my phone..._

"Oh it's Jimmy!"

She flipped open her phone and saw the text...it had come at exactly 7:00 pm.

She smiled and hugged her phone to her chest.

"Oh my gosh! 7! I totally forgot! Ugh...what will I do now!?"

She was pacing back and forth totally forgetting she was very tired and medicated. She stopped and thought a moment, then she looked at her phone and typed a quick message. She closed her phone and smiled to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy heard his phone go off upstairs.

_Maybe Cindy replied!!_

"May I be excused?" Jimmy said, "I left my....pants...in the monkeyGOTTA GO BYE!"

He got up and left with his mother staring strangely at him.

"Hugh, did that seem...awkward to you?" Judy asked.

"Ah, Sugar Booger. You know boys at his age, they randomly spaz out when they leave their pants in the monkey!"

Judy looked at him with a questioning look

"Where's pie?" said Jimmy's dad, standing to go to the kitchen.

0000000UPSTAIRS000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy sprinted upstairs and grabbed his phone, he saw he got a text from Cindy. He calmed himself down and opened his phone, he typed in his password and opened his inbox. He looked at the little un-opened envelope icon and selected it. It read: "Jimmy, Candy Bar, tomorrow night, 6:58? See you then."

Jimmy jumped up repeatedly saying, "CHEA!! I'm going on a date with Cindy! I'm going on a date with Cindy!"

He typed a quick: YES!

He shook his genius booty around his room

"Uh huh, oh ya!...6:58....that's random...but I don't care....I'm going on a date with Cindy!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( I'm in the zone, I'm not going on to another chapter so here be da next chappie)

The next day 6:45

Libby is over at Cindy's doing her hair all pretty for her date with Jimmy.

"Libs, don't do anything too fancy, it's just the Candy Bar."

Libby picked up then set down the hair streaker and the curling iron and said, "I wasn't..."

"Ok, I think this is fine. I'm gonna go now! You know the plan?" Cindy said, grabbing her purse and standing in the doorway.

"Got it!" Libby replied, waving her cell phone, "Bye!"

Then Cindy left to go meet Jimmy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy looked at his watch; 6:55. Perfect. At 6:58, Cindy and Jimmy both reached the Candy Bar at the same time. Jimmy, being a gentleman, held the door for her and they walked in a got a booth near the back. They sat down and awkwardly started a conversation. After a minute, Jimmy's phone rang. It was a text from Libby. He smiled sheepishly and read it. It said: Someone loves you. They will text you tonight as 7. You don't have to send this to ten people. You won't loose their love. He set the phone down on the table.

"Sorry," Jimmy said, "I was just curious ab--"

His phone cut him off.

"Do I have permission to look at the text?" he said, somewhat jokingly

Cindy nodded with a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

Jimmy looked at his phone and saw the text was from Cindy. He looked at her curiously and opened the text. It said : Hey! That's it. But for Jimmy and Cindy that was enough. He looked at the top of the screen, and saw the time on the text was exactly 7 'o' clock. Jimmy looked up and smiled at Cindy. She leaned over the table and kissed him sweetly. Maybe chains aren't so bad if you know how to use them right. :)

**I know it went kinda fast, but I'm really busy and I didn't want to leave you guys at a cliffie, so I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
